On the Horizon
by Amyress
Summary: Kaiden feels terrible for once again leaving sheperd alone but feels he can do nothing. Sheperd wants to act but doesnt even clearly understand her feelings herself but is forced to face them when they become starnded on Horizon.


" No it won't Sheperd. I would never work for Cerberus. Goodbye Sheperd. Be careful." Kaiden once again turned away from the woman he loved. Practically leaving her for dead. But what could he do. He was working for the enemy. He couldn't possibly be with her now. No matter how much he yearned for her. Her touch. Her voice. If he could just hold her he would be happy. But he couldn't. He glanced back at her retreating figure. No he couldn't. It would be impossible with there jobs. "Shit..."

"I don't care how you get us out of her joker, just do it fast" sheperd's voice rang through the cockpit in her naturally commanding tone. " Aye, Aye Commander" she turned and walked the length of the CIC heading straight into the elevator up to the captain's deck. She couldn't believe that Kaiden had treated her so harshly. Even more so she couldn't believe that he didn't believe her. He was there with her when they fought sovereign. HE knew how much of a threat the reapers were.

"Ughhhh" Sheperd plopped down at her desk. She knew there was more to her anger then the fact Kaiden didn't believe her. There was always more when it came to him. Always had been. She glanced at the picture she always kept on her desk. One of the first things she retrieved when she escaped from the Cerberus lab. The only thing she had of her old crew. Her old life. Kaiden smiled up at her shinning and happy. A picture taken after the attack on the citadel when they had their shore leave. She smiled to her self. That was one vacation she would never forget.

The door to the elevator swung open and she rose from her seat and turned to the doorway as Garrus walked in.

"Commander." he greeted her in a monotone voice and she motioned for him to continue on. " Joker asked me to inform you that it will be at least 2 hours before we are able to take off."

She nodded "Dismissed." she turned back to her desk and was about to take her seat when Garrus began to speak once more, his voice hesitant and nervous

" Permission to speak, Commander?" she turned to him take in his entire appearance and demeanor.

Garrus had always been an observant part of her crew, always catching on to others problems just as easy as people were able to catch on to his. She always trusted Garrus. And now even after his transformation for law abiding C-Sec agent to Law enforcing Archangel, she still trusted him. She nodded for him to continue.

" As the only member of the original Normandy crew, I believe I am the only one who knows how close you and LT. Alenko really are."

Sheperd froze. Had she really been that obvious to the others about how much it had bothered her? She wasn't even sure herself how much running into him had affected her. And even if she was, her training forbade her from showing so on the job.

"Don't worry commander. Its just," he paused for a minute cocking his head as if wondering how to go on. " What I'm trying to say, Sheperd, is that your human you're supposed to have feelings. We don't expect you to walk around here like a robot. " She tried to cut in but he held up his hand to stop her.

" Your a soldier I get that. But you wont be like this forever." Garrus smiled and Sheperd felt herself relax and slowly she smiled back. "Thank you, Garrus."

"Anytime Sheperd, anytime." with that he walked back out the door into the elevator.

He was right. She was human and she had feelings. And the only person who made her feel that way had just walked out her life again, thinking she was his enemy. " Oh god." what could she do? She knew as well as anyone who knew Kaiden, once he put his mind on something he almost couldn't be swayed. But she had to do something. She stopped her pacing and turned back to her desk. She starred at his picture wondering in her head how to go about doing this.

She had 2 hours before they were ready to take off. 'You make me feel human' his words rang loudly trough her head.

Suddenly she turned around and made a beeline for the elevator. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline. Fear rose as she heard the elevator approaching. She couldn't back out now. She could do it. She took on the reapers for god's sake; talking to Kaiden should be nothing.

Finally the elevator doors swung open and her heart stopped. They're before her stood Kaiden breathing heavy as if he ran here to catch her. "Kaiden." she spoke in barely more then a whisper.

She was scared her voice would betray her feelings. He had actually come back to her. He actually came here to talk to her. Emotion welled up inside of her threatening to overflow. Sheperd couldn't remember the last time she had felt this much emotion.

" Kaiden," she approached him carefully reaching out to him " I'm sorry for what happened-" before she new it he had taken her in his arms and held her. His arms felt so warm and protective around her. They made her feel so vulnerable, which was definitely something she wasn't used to, but at the same time they made her safe.

"Kaiden, I really am sorry." she spoke to him softly as he held her.

" No don't. It was my fault I was out of line. I shouldn't have said half the things I said. It was wrong of me to assume that about you and Cerberus. I trust you regardless of who you work for."

He pulled away and looked down at her " my Sheperd. Are you crying?" he smiled at that and it made her laugh.

She had never felt so normal in her life. At this time, she wasn't some orphaned kid living the day to, she wasn't an alliance soldier forced to follow protocol, and she wasn't even the hero of the citadel. She wasn't anything special. She was just simply Jane Sheperd. Nothing more and nothing less.

"'You make me feel human'" she quoted him saying the exact same thing he had told her that day on the way to Illos. Kaiden's smile grew and he leaned in to kiss her. His lips felt so warm against his fitting perfectly. The kiss was soft and gently but full of so much passion. She missed it. After some time the broke apart and just gazed at each other each of there eyes conveying the feelings that the shared.

"I love you, Jane Sheperd. Always."

" And I love you, Kaiden." they leaned into to kiss again. Sheperd could only hope that what ever was wrong with the ship would take a lot longer then 2 hours to fix. " Commander,

" Joker's voice rang out through the ships intercom. " the illusive man wants to speak with you in the briefing room." Kaiden and Sheperd smiled at each other dropping their arms from around each other.

"Where you spying on us, Joker?" she asked trying to hide the amusement in her voice. This all seemed too familiar.

"No ma'am. Just knew you were still aboard." she glanced at Kaiden and then at the elevator door. Slowly she reached for kaiden's hand and began to drag him to the bed.

" No Joker. I'm not aboard."

" Aye, aye, ma'am" he said not even bothering to hide his laughter.

" We have a lot of catching up to do." Sheperd said as she fell onto the edge of the bed.

" Aye, aye commander." Kaiden responded falling gently over her. " That we do."


End file.
